muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog guest appearances
, November 14, 2000]] A listing of appearances by Kermit the Frog. 1950s :'1956' :*Tonight!, October :*The Steve Allen Show, November 4 1960s :'1961' :*The Today Show, June 5 :'1963' :*The Jack Paar Program, March 15 :'1964' :*The Jack Paar Program'' :1966 :*''The Hollywood Palace, April 30 :*The Mike Douglas Show, July :*The Ed Sullivan Show, October 2 :*The Ed Sullivan Show, November 27 :'1967' :*The Ed Sullivan Show, January 15 :*The Ed Sullivan Show, February 5 1970s :'1971' :*This Is Tom Jones'' , July 8 :*''Evening at Pops'' :*''Pure Goldie'' :1974 :*''What's My Line?'' (with Jim Henson), November 16 :*''The Tonight Show'' (with Jim Henson) :1975 :*''Julie: My Favorite Things, April 18 :*One to One, December 15 :*Cher'' :1976 :*''Good Morning America'' :*''Des O'Connor Entertains, February 27 :'1977' :*Russell Harty, 22 September :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November :*The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special, December 19 :'1978' :*Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring, March 9 :*Bob Hope's Birthday Special'' :1979 :*''The Tonight Show'' (guest host), April 2 :*''Parkinson'' (with Jim Henson), April 16 :*''Emmy Awards'' :*''The Mike Douglas Show'' :*''The Orson Welles Show'' (with Jim Henson) 1980s :1980 :*''The 52nd Academy Awards, April 14, 1980 :'1981' :*The Don Lane Show'' :1982 :*''I Love Liberty, March 21 :*The 54th Academy Awards'' :1983 :*''The Merv Griffin Show'' :1984 :*''The Today Show, July :*The Television Academy Hall of Fame'' :1985 :*''Reading Rainbow, July 5 :*Wogan, December 6 :*Great Performances, December 7 :*Night of 100 Stars'' :1986 :*''The 58th Academy Awards'' (with Jim Henson) :*''Blue Peter'' (with Jim Henson), September 22 :1987 :*''Good Morning America, February :*Dolly, October 25 :*Wogan, October 30 :*Nightline, November 6 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' (with Jim Henson), November 26 :*''Entertainment Tonight, (with Jim Henson) :'1988' :*Good Morning America, February :'1989' :*The Today Show'' (with Jim Henson), April 14 :*''Free to Be... a Family, December 14 1990s :'1990' :*Live with Regis and Kathie Lee'' (with Jim Henson) :*''The Arsenio Hall Show'' (for the last time with Jim Henson), May 4 :1992 :*''Good Morning America, April 21 :*Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show'' :*''Blue Peter, December 10 :'1993' :*Inaugural Celebration for Children, January 19 :*Larry King Live, December 23 :'1994' :*Larry King Live'' (guest host), April 1 :*''Late Night with Conan O'Brien, September 24 :*Charlie Rose, September 26 :*Live & Kicking'' :1996 :*MTV Europe's Hanging Out, May 21 :*''The Tonight Show, November 12 :'1997' :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' :*''Children In Need, November :'1999' :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, December 3 :*The View'' :*''The Tonight Show'' :*''Wheel of Fortune'' 2000s :2000 :*''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, November 14 :*On Capitol Hill for the Shambala Wild Animal Protection Act of 2000, March 29 (live appearance) :*The American Academy of Dramatic Arts (co-host), October 17 (live appearance) :*Het Gevoel Van De KRO'' :2001 :*''The Daily Show, February 13 :*Hollywood Squares, April 30 - May 4 :*America's Funniest Home Videos, May :*The Songwriters Hall of Fame, June 14 (live appearance) :*Family Feud, November 9-13 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, December 24 :*The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon'' :2002 :*''The Today Show, January 14 :*Hollywood Squares, May 13-17 :*Jeopardy!, June 28 :*Morning Edition, November 14 :*The Late Late Show, November 14 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 28 :*The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon'' :*''The Wayne Brady Show'' :2003 :*''The Other Half, March 3 :*Genesis Awards, March 16 (live appearance) :*Hollywood Squares, April 28 :*I Love the 70s, August 18-22 :*Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (guest host), September 29 - October 3 :*''The Wayne Brady Show, October 14 :*Hollywood Squares, November 17 :*Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 28 :*VegTV'' :2004 :*''The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour, April 11 :*Emmy Red Carpet Coverage, September 19 :*100 Greatest TV Characters, November 22-26 :*Good Morning America, December 15 :*Saturday Night Live, December 18 :*Christmas at Walt Disney World, December 25 :'2005' :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That?, March 7 :*Tribeca Film Festival, April 27 (live appearance) :*America's Funniest Home Videos, May 8 :*Good Morning America, May 19 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 :*The Tony Danza Show, May 23 :*Mike's Super Short Show, August :*Kermit, TX, October 14 (live appearance) :*NASA's Johnson Space Center (Huston, TX), October 15 (live appearance) :*the Rockettes (New York, NY), November 4 (live appearance) :*The Tony Danza Show, November 3 :'2006' :*Good Morning America, February 2 :*Cold Pizza, February 2 :*Martha, February 2 :*Chicago Auto Show, February 8 :*TV Land Awards'' (reporter), March 22 :*''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (guest host), April 9 :*''Blue Peter, April'' :*''American Idol, May 10 :*The Today Show, May 16 :*American Idol, May 24 :*Good Morning America, June 28 :*"Fireworks Finale" at the Hollywood Bowl, September 15 (live appearance) :*Michigan State University, September 28-30 (live appearance) :*Martha, October 5 :*Good Morning America, December 7 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, December 8 :*The Live Desk, December 8 :*The 9, December 8 :*MTV News, December 8 :*The Early Show, December 11 :'2007' :*The Climate Code, January 7 :*American Idol, April 4 :*America's Got Talent, August 21 :*Deal or No Deal, November 9 :*Paula's Party, November 9 :*50 Greatest TV Icons, November 16 :*TCM Guest Programmer, November 21 :*Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve 2008, December 31 :'2008' :*At the Grammy Awards for ''The Late Late Show, February 10 :*''The View, May 21 :*PIX 11 Morning News, May :*Hollywood 411, May :*The Today Show, November 13 :*PIX 11 Morning News, November 14 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 27 :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 3 :*Dr. Phil, December 16 :*The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, December 17 :'2009' :*America's Got Talent, September 2 :*D23 Expo, September 11 (live appearance) :*MTV Video Music Awards, September 13 :*Access Hollywood, September 30 :*Good Morning America, October 5 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 :*Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas, November 28 :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 2 :*United States Postal Service press conference, December 1 (live appearance) :*Today, December 3 :*The Jay Leno Show, December 7 :*''The One Show on BBC One, December 17 (via satellite) :*''PIX 11 Morning News, December 23 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, December 23 2010s :'2010' :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, January 3 :*America's Funniest Home Videos, January 10 :*Walt Disney World's 1st Social Media Celebration, Epcot Center, February 10 (live appearance) :*Lost Slapdown May : :'2011' :*Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides'', World Premiere, May 7 :*Puppeteers of America's 75th Annual "National Puppetry Festival" (live appearance with Steve Whitmire) July 15 :*D23 Expo, August 19 and 20 (live appearance) :*Kermit appears in a Wonderful Pistachios commercial; debuted September 18 :* Kermit on Entertainment Tonight, October 4 :* Kermit, Beaker, and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew in a safety video for UL Labs :* Kermit on CP24 Breakfast, October 25 :* Kermit on George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight, November 3 Date Unknown :*''Donna's Day'' :*''The Flip Wilson Show, (episode 57) :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show '' See also *Miss Piggy Guest Appearances Category:Filmographies